Lost In Communication
by Cherry Li
Summary: Anzu looses her phone and searches desperately for it, finding it in the one place she never thought possible. Slight hints of Seto&Anzu. ONESHOT R&R xx


**A.N**

Hey seems I can't stop writing one shots at the mo! This is a very wee Seto/Anzu hinted fic. It has very little romance but there are slight hints at the end of something! . This idea mostly came into my head because I was thinking about Anzu's parents and what they thought about their daughters friends' fame. It's only mentioned in this fic, but maybe I'll do a larger one about that after I sit my arse down and sort out my other fanfictions!! Lol Hey if anyone has any ideas about that do say!

Please Read and Review!

Cherry Li

Lost In Communication

"Oh this _has _to be a joke!" Anzu Mazaki cried as she carefully looked inside her blue and pink strappy bag. She pushed various items inside her bag aside trying to find her lost item.

"What's wrong Anzu?" Yu-gi, the King of Games asked as he peered over Anzu's shoulder

"I can't believe I've lost it!" Anzu then began to be frantic hurling some tissues and wrappers from her bag to free up space.

"Anzu calm down, what have you lost?" Jounouchi then asked noticing his friend becoming flustered as they walked down the busy streets of Domino.

"My phone!" Anzu then replied "Oh I give up it's not here!" the young dancer then cried as she threw her bag on her shoulder

"When did you last have it?" Honda said as he was looking through Jounouchi's deck.

"Erm…."

"It's bound to turn up Anzu, don't worry" Yu-gi then interrupted Anzu's musings with reassurance

"But I need it!" Anzu pouted childishly and crossed her arms

"What for? Everyone you ever need to talk to is right here!" Jounouchi smiled and pounded his chest triumphantly. Anzu just rolled her eyes, she did have _other _friends!

"Well I'll just have to look for it at home" Anzu sighed as they approached Yu-gi's grandfather's shop, the Kame Game.

"But you'll miss our cool night in!" Jounouchi cried

"Jounouchi its only a television programme"

"But it stars me" Jounouchi pouted

"But mostly Yu-gi and Kaiba" Honda butted in with a smirk

"NO BODY ASKED YOU HONDA!!"

"Well I promise I'll try and find my phone before then and come round for the duellist stars show" Anzu smiled and pattered Jounouchi's shoulder.

"You better Anzu; I mean what better way to reminisce our duellist adventures through these years than watching it on our very own t.v show!" Jounouchi smiled

"I wouldn't go that far" Yu-gi blushed

"Well I'll ring you when or if I find it" Anzu spoke as she turned to leave. "Ja ne" she then waved before heading across the road and down the street to her house.

All the way home Anzu was trying to play out where she had left it. She knew she had it during lunch as she text Jounouchi to come and sit down, after he was badgering Kaiba to make sure he had enough star levels for an upcoming tournament. Well badgering was a soft term for what he was doing; he was mostly demanding that Kaiba had better give him the correct level because of what he did to his level in Battle City. Why Jounouchi had to bring that up again, she really didn't know. Jounouchi really was hot headed regarding Kaiba, OK they may never see eye to eye and Jounouchi would always raise something up whenever he saw him, which would result in Kaiba slinging insults to him, but Kaiba was always slightly civil to Yu-gi.

"Huh. I bet he doesn't even know who I am!" Anzu laughed to herself. But the thought was a true one, Anzu regarded Kaiba as an associate, only ever seeing him in school or when he came to see Yu-gi regarding publicity for some new Kaiba Corp technology. He never talked to her or acknowledged her in any way; the only Kaiba who did that was Mokoba if he was with him. He would acknowledge Jounouchi only through insults and on occasion Honda when he chipped in, but Anzu rarely did, even when they were in the virtual realm and she stood up to him he didn't even look at her.

"God now it sounds like I'm bothered!" Anzu snorted unlady like as she opened the door to her house. "I've got to concentrate on finding my phone"

"Hey honey I thought you were going to be at Yu-gi's?" Anzu's mother asked as she popped her head out of the kitchen door. Anzu was the picture of her mother, yet the female head of the Mazaki family was shorter with a lighter shade of colour in her hair, she smiled brightly at her daughter as she always would do when their only child entered the house.

"I still am if I can find my phone. Have you seen it?" Anzu asked entering the kitchen glancing over the clean black marbled worktops for her illusive phone.

"No I haven't. Kjou honey have you seen Anzu's phone?" Anzu's mother called over her shoulder towards their large and lightly coloured living room.

"No, but Yu-gi is on the television" Kjou, Anzu's slightly large but loving father replied.

"Oh really?!" Anzu's mother said as she rushed to the lounge

"I hope it hasn't started" Anzu sighed as she followed her mother hoping to have more luck with finding her phone in their. She saw Yu-gi on the screen which looked like a duellist kingdom tournament.

"It's so nice that Yu-gi and Jounouchi have become famous" Anzu's mother beamed "Even you Anzu, we used to be able to spot you sometimes cheering Yu-gi and Jounouchi on"

"Yes I bet they have a lot of money from these card games they play" Anzu's father spoke and then an image of Kaiba came on the screen. "Doesn't he go to your school too Anzu? You must be quite friendly with him too?"

"Well…."

"Our Anzu, friends with the rich and famous! Kaiba Seto is the most famous person around here. I have never met him though. Anzu is he as ruthless as people say he is?" Anzu's mother asked curiously

"He doesn't really talk to me mom, its more Yugi he talks to" Anzu sighed

"Well he should do"

"Right I'm going to find my phone any then I'm off to Yu-gi's" Anzu then spoke deciding to leave before her family broke into more stupid questions. She left the lounge and decided to head upstairs, yet before she placed a foot on the step the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Anzu called and walked towards the door, thrusting it open quickly. She was almost knocked to the ground by shock of the person stood in her doorway. Cold blue eyes, bright white trench coat and an unmistakable presence that made Anzu quiver.

"Kaiba-kun?" Anzu spoke in a mixture in shock and horror. "What? Why are you here?"

Kaiba didn't answer her; he just reached into his inside pocket and produced a small pink phone with a small Kuribou phone chain dangling from it.

"Kaiba kun, my…Arigatou!" Anzu smiled brightly at him as she took the phone gratefully

"I suggest you keep a better eye on your belongings Mazaki-san, it's lucky I found it" Kaiba spoke before turning around. Anzu stood in shock of what just unfolded before her, she then began to laugh. Kaiba turned around again and looked at the girl giggling before him.

"Gomen nesai Kaiba kun, it's just that you know who I am" Anzu said with a smile, thinking back to her thoughts today. Kaiba looked at her quizzically.

"Of course I know who you are" Kaiba then spoke and looked at her up and down slowly "How could I not?" he then added and turned heading towards his waiting black limousine "Good evening Mazaki Anzu"

Kaiba then left in his limo, leaving a very dazed and confused Anzu standing in her doorway gazing at the phone Kaiba had just gave her. A blush had crept upon her cheeks from Kaiba's words and a sudden smile crept upon her face.

"Was that just a limousine outside our house?" Anzu's father asked as he came out into the hallway followed by Anzu's mother

"It was Kaiba-kun" Anzu spoke still standing in the doorway

"Kaiba Seto?!" Anzu's mother called "But I thought he didn't speak to you?"

"I guess I was wrong" Anzu smiled and stared back down the road where Kaiba had sped off.

**A.N**

I know very short, but hopefully worth it! Maybe? Anyway tell me what you think!! Ja ne xxx


End file.
